


It's Hot Out

by iZerrie



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Let Loose, Office, Opposites Attract, Party, party girl, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZerrie/pseuds/iZerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their differences.</p><p>Zayn and Perrie are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot Out

Zayn lives by himself, in a high class apartment complex the upper east side of New York. He gets up every morning at precisely 9:30, drives his Audi to work at the office, and spent the day there until precisely 10:00 in the evening.

Perrie lives in a small apartment in the lower east side of New York. She rooms with her best friend Leigh Anne. Perrie sleeps late, wakes late and generally doesn't give a shit about work. Her beauty and carefree charm makes up for it though, and every week without fail, she receives a check from the bar she was employed to.

Zayn lives for structure. He can't go without a schedule or a plotted time. His life is like a map-Crisp, clean and always accurate.

Perrie lives for freedom. She loves spreading her wings and exploring her surroundings. She can't deal with structure. Her life is like the wind-flowing beautifully despite the lack of plans. 

No one could've known the two fates of the young adults would collide.

They lived completely different lives, with interests that were polar opposite to one another.

This, however, didn't stop them from crossing paths.

Zayn first laid eyes on Perrie at a small bar in the lower east side. He normally wouldn't come to a rowdy place like this, but his friend Harry had convinced him to 'let loose' for just one night.

Zayn didn't 'let loose'. Ever.

He had sat down quickly at a table, as soon as he entered the club, and ordered a tall glass of the most distinguished sounding beer on the tiny bar menu. And then he spotted her.

She was dressed simply-short denim shorts and a white tank top displaying some indie band. A vest of black leather was draped overtop, and her soft blonde hair fell lightly over her shoulders.

Zayn swore he had never seen anything more beautiful.

And completely different.

Her hips swayed slightly to the music that was playing softly out of small speakers mounted on the bar ceiling.

Her lips curved into a smile at something the girl behind the bar counter had said to her, and Zayn couldn't help but notice her bright white teeth.

She was irregular, at the very least.

Imagine Perrie's surprise when a very polished looking young man with a quiff inches high, offered to buy her a drink.

"Dunno...ya really don't have to, I work here. An' i snag a drink whenever I like. Don't want you ta waste your money, if I can get 'em free anyhow." Perrie shrugged.

Zayn had bought her a drink anyhow.

"Why're you wearing a suit, it's hot out. I can barely stand outside for longer than a few minutes, so much heat." Perrie furrowed her eyebrows at Zayn's light cream coloured suit and his crisp necktie.

"It's for work." Zayn had stated shortly. She had no right to judge his clothes...not when she was wearing something much worse.

"Why are you wearing such short shorts. And a tank top-it could be considered scandalous." Zayn criticised, finishing his beer.

Perrie shrugged, slightly amused.

"It's hot out. I'm not gonna go out in this shit weather, wearing a suit." She laughed.

It was a sparkly laugh, Zayn decided. A laugh so genuinely genuine, it made him almost forget she had cursed. 

Zayn hated cursing-it was so vile and it sounded foul.

But Perrie made it sound dignified. Even amusing.

Perrie stuck out her hand over the dirty bar counter, and Zayn took it gently.

"Perrie." 

"Zayn."

"Pleased to meet you, Zayn. Ya Name suits you, ya'know."

"The pleasure is all mine...and yours suits you pleasantly as well." Zayn smiled. A real smile, for the first time in years.

Perrie was different-and maybe that was just what Zayn needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WWW.BLUWATERMELODESIGNS.COM  
Jewelry, iPhone Cases, Minifigures and other cutesy stuff <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
